bloody lullaby
by hekamiel
Summary: Shiruba Yagari et Kaito Cross sont des meilleur ami et presque frère. Ils vont intégré la célèbre académie cross pour Alpha/Beta/Oméga ,plus spécialement la night class qui regroupe les meilleurs élèves du japon.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/bonsoir chers lecteur(trice)**

 **Ceci n'est pas le premier chapitre mais l'introduction, les bashing et tout lre tralalala bref...**

 **Alors déjà ceci une fan fiction dite UA ou univers alternatif. SI vous ne savez pas qu'est-que c'est, je vous conseille de lire le "lexique des fan-fiction" c'est très instructif. donc cet fic est aussi une school fic. il y aura sans aucun doute du Mpreg et du bashing (tousse*yuki*tousse) donc si vous n'aimez pas ça...c'est votre avis pas le miens. IL y aura aussi du threesome. voila pour les avertissements...je crois ...**

 **Pour les personnage;**

 **Zero kiryu ; dans ma fic il s'appelle shiruba yagari, il est le fils de toga yagari et vit avec kaien cross( qu'il considére comme sa maman) et son meilleur amie/ frère kaito. physiquement je n'ai rien changé sur zero à part qu'il n'est pas tatouer et a les cheveux long et n'est pas un chasseur ni un vampire par contre c'est un oméga mâle.**

 **kaito takiyama dans ma fic ils'appelle kaito cross, il est le fils de kaien cross, il vit avec sa maman (kaien cross) . physiquement lui aussi j'ai rien touché a part les cheveux (vive les cheveux long) et sa taille. il n'est pas un chasseur et est un oméga mâle .**

 **dans cet fic les vampires et les chasseurs,association des chasseurs et tout l'bordel n'existe de pas. Tranquille comme ça.**

 **bon bah voila...j'ferais un sondage pour voir les couples pour ma fic...et c'est tout bonne lecture!**


	2. Chapitre1 n1

P.O.V Général;

~Avant tout, bien frotter, savonner, rincer et faire briller. C'est là, ma recette instantanée, pour te marier dans l'honneur. Chanta un jeune et beau garçon. ~

°OÏ! Shiruba, nous somme arrivé! Grogna son père, Toga Yagari, en mordillant le filtre de sa cigarette.°

Le jeune shiruba enleva sa paire de lunette de soleil, style aviateur, et la rangea dans son sac à dos noir all-stars. Il sortit son smartphone, un Samsung Galaxy S6 de couleur argenté, de sa poche et envoya un SMS à son meilleur ami et presque frère, Kaito Cross.

SMS de Shiruba à Kaito;

"Kai-chan, papa et moi arrivons dan minute."

Envoyé à 10h26

"Enfin! Depuis que papa et toi étiez partit, daddy a refait complètement la décoration de la maison! Et qui a ton avis à du l'aidée? C'est kiki!"

Envoyé à 10h28

Shiruba éclata de rire, surprenant son père qui s'étrangla avec la fumé de sa cigarette. Toga toussa en lâchant deux ou trois jurons. le fils montra le message à son père. Celui-ci marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose comme "on va vivre dans une maison rose". Shiruba rangea son portable dans la poche de son cardigan bleu en laine. Arrivé devant leur maison, toga ouvrit le garage et gara sa voiture. a peine sortit de celle-ci qu'il commença a la déchargé avec l'aide de son mari. Shiruba ,qui sortait a peine de la voiture, bondit dans les bras ouvert de kaito.

"kai-chan/shiru-chan, tu m'a manqué! hurlèrent les deux jeunes garçon en même temps."

Puis kaito pris une des deux énorme valises bleu fluo de shiruba et partit avec shiruba, bras dessus bras dessous, lui montré sa toute nouvelle chambre...qui se trouvé a coté de celle de kaito, au deuxième étage qui leurs étaient complètement dédiée. kaito lui montra d'abord le salon, la salle de jeux, la petite cuisine moderne, la salle de bain, les WC, sa chambre et enfin kaito arriva devant une porte en bois peint en bleu glace et ouvrit celle-ci.

°WOUAH!c'est trop beeeeeauuuuuuuuuu!s'émerveiller shiruba.°

La chambre avait pour thème couleur le bleu, le blanc et le gris. les murs était tapissé de bleu foncé et de blanc, le sol était du parquet gris motif"marbre", un lit de deux personne en bois blanc trônait au milieu de la piè l'autre coté de la pièce, une bonne partit était occupé par une magnifique coiffeuse blanche moderne. la chambre était simple, moderne et sobre. tout ce qu'aimé shiruba. Kaito qui rentré dans la chambre, appuya sur un bouton camouflé dans les ornement du miroir de la coiffeuse. Une porte dérobé s'ouvrit près du lit et là se fut le paradis pour toute fashionista sur la terre. Un immense dressing déjà bien remplit avec plein de vêtement de tout genre, des chaussures, des sac de toute sorte, des bijoux...shiruba essuya tranquillement son menton, vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas bavé.

"J'ai le même dans ma trouvé que c'était une bonne idé ça joyeusement kaito."

Shiruba bondit sur son presque-frère et lui fit un énorme câlin en le remerciant de tout son cœur. Kaito, après avoir profité du câlin, partit dans sa chambre. Shiruba pris ses deux énorme valises et les ouvrit dans son dressing digne des plus grande stars d'Hollywood dixit kaito. IL rangea méticuleusement ses vêtements par couleur,puis il s'attaqua a ses chaussure pour finir avec ses divers accessoire. 2 heure plus tard, Shiruba se tenait fièrement devant son dressing parfaitement rangée. IL sortit son portable et regarda l'heure.

"12h28, j'ai le temps de prendre une douche. Pensa-t-il."

Il prit son peignoir bleu ciel, sa trousse de toilette et partis direction de la salle de devant la chambre de kaito, shiruba eu une idée pour passer la dernière journée das vacance avec son kai-chan. Shiruba sortit son téléphone et envoya un SMS rapide à kaito. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, il se déshabilla rapidement et sauta dans la douche. kaito, qui avait répondu positivement au SMS, cherché deux tenus pour lui et shiruba. Il optât ,finalement, pour des tenus style passe-partout.

Pour shiruba; un jean stone bleu délavé, un pull en coton léger bleu marine, des basket all-stars bleu marine et un foulard bleu marine imprimé "tribal blanc".

Pour kaito; un pantalon de costume noir moulant, un chemisier léger blanc sans col, une veste bleu/Noir,une monte en cuir noir et des mocassin noir en daim.

Kaito s'habilla rapidement puis il prit son nécessaire de coiffure, direction la salle de bain. Shiruba, qui était de la tenu choisis par kaito, s'évertuer a coiffé ses long cheveux argenté. En fin de compte, il laissât kaito coiffé ses cheveux en une tresse dite "épis de blé". Puis kaito se coiffa de son habituel queue de cheval haute. Enfin prés, ils partirent,main dans la main, au kfc de la ville. Et vue qu'aujourd'hui était le dernier jour des vacance d'été, la ville était presque vide. Arrivé au KFC, les deux jeunes hommes allèrent s'asseoir a une des tables vide et passèrent commandes. Shiruba commença a raconté ses 4 semaines en colonie de vacances américain. Shiruba fit tellement rire kaito qu'il s'étrangla avec son soda. Kaito,qui était partit lui aussi en colonie de vacance mais en France, raconta a son presque frère ces vacances. Shiruba grimaça de dégoûts quand kaito lui raconta que l'une das spécialité culinaire était les cuisses de grenouille. Après avoir terminé leurs repas, kaito remarqua un groupe de personne les observé de l'autre coté de la rue. Après avoir discrètement tapoté la jambe de shiruba, il lui fit signe de regardé la fenêtre. Le groupe d'homme était toujours là, assis dans des chaise entourant une table buvant des boissons comme si de rien était. c'est quand il croisa une paire d'yeux rouge bordeaux, que shiruba se sentit légèrement mal a l'aise. ils payèrent leurs repas et partirent du KFC. Kaito avait appeler un taxis pour les ramener en toute sécurité chez eux. Arrivé devant leur maison et après avoir payé généreusement le taxis qu'ils...se mirent a rire.

"OMG!Ta vu ta tète! rigola kaito."

"ET la tienne,alors!? j'AI CRU QUE T'ALLAIT NOUS FAIRE UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE! hurla shiruba, plié de rire."

La journée se termina tranquillement pour la famille yagari/cross. Kaito et shiruba préparent leurs nouvel uniforme et leur sac de cours respectif car demain c'est la rentré pour tout les lycéen du japon! YOSH!

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre1 n2

**Note ; bonjour/bonsoir chers lecteur/lectrice. C'est pour vous prévenir que le système scolaire est celui de la France car je trouve qu'il est plus facile que celui du japon. Concernant les personnages de ma fic, j'ai oublié de mettre leurs age et précisez ,pour Toga et kaien, leurs travaille;**

 **Toga Yagari, père (biologique) de shiruba et (adoptive) de kaito, il est âgée de 38 ans et travaille entant que chef des conseiller en parfumerie et cosmétique chez sephora.**

 **Kaien Cross,mère (biologique) de kaito et (adoptive) de shiruba, il est âgée 36 ans et travaille entant que créateur de bijoux free-lance.**

 **shiruba yagari et kaito cross ont tout les deux 18 ans et leur lycée fait partit de l'académie Cross, un prestigieux établissement pour les meilleur Alpha/Beta/Oméga.**

 **voila**

 **~bon chapitre~**

 **"Come on people now, smile on your brother, everybody get together, try to love one another right now.  
When I was an alien, cultures weren't opinions  
Gotta find a way to find a way when I'm there  
Gotta find a way- a bett...*portable qu'on éteint***

 **kaito regardait son téléphone portable, les cheveux en bataille et la trace de l'oreiller sur la joue, encore a moitié endormis. Puis il se leva de son lit et commença sa routine du matin post-lycéen. Il commença par allé réveillé shiruba, puis partis se doucher et se préparé dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps là, shiruba ,qui était en forme, prépara un petit déjeuner français. Il y avait de tout! des crêpes, des croissants, des petit pain au chocolat, de la baguette, des confitures, du nutella, du pain perdu, du café, du chocolat..etc. Shiruba dressa la table pour deux et attendit kaito. Celui-ci arriva 5 minute plus tard en peignoir de bain, les cheveux lisse et mangèrent dans le calme. Shiruba quitta la table en premier pour aller se douché. Kaito, ayant terminé de mangé, débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle. Après cela, il partit s'habillé dans sa chambre. Shiruba , habillé d'une petite serviette blanche qui entouré sa taille, regardé d'un œil aigu son nouvel uniforme. L'uniforme de Night Class était avec les reliures coloré en se composé d'un pantalon blanc, d'une chemise au choix noir ou blanc, d'une veste blanche aux reliures noir. L'académie laissait le choix au élèves de choisir leur propre chaussure, mais il y avait aussi une différence pour identifier les alpha, les bêtas et les omegas. Les alpha porté une cravates rouge, les bêtas porté une cravates noir et les omegas porté un noeud de papillon rouge. Shiruba enfila son uniforme et se regarda dans le miroir, s'évaluant du regard. Le pantalon et la veste était parfaitement ajusté, la chemise ,rentré dans son pantalon, moulé légèrement ses bras finement musclé et le noeud de papillon ajouté une petite touche de couleur et de coquetterie dans l'uniforme. Puis il enfila ses botte-cuissarde noir préféré et commença a coiffé ses long cheveux argenté dans une tresse «épis de blé». Kaito, de son coté, habillé de son uniforme blanc coiffé ses long cheveux rouge Ruby dans son habituelle queue de cheval haute. La coiffure finit, kaito enfila ses chaussure préféré, des doc martens rouge, et alla voir shiruba dans sa chambre une boite a la main. Shiruba, quand a lui, choisissait les piercing qu'il voulait mettre aujourd'hui (shiruba a cinq piercing sur chaque oreille et un piercing a la lèvres). Il opta pour tout-ce les mettre. Pour ces lobes, il avait choisit une paire de clous rouge, pour ses hélix (qui était perçait quatre fois), il avait choisit de simple anneaux argenté et pour son labret (les lèvres), il choisit un piercing en pointe noir. Shiruba allé rangé sa boite a bijoux dans l'un des tiroir de sa coiffeuse quand on toqua a sa porte.**

 **°Tu peux entré, kaito! Cria shiruba.°**

 **Kaito rentra dans la chambre et alla directement vers son cousin. Puis il parla de son problème a son presque-frère. Le problème? Kaito n'arrivait pas à choisir quelle style de piercing a adopté pour leur premier jour de classe. Shiruba prit la boite des mains de kaito et regarda les piercing que son kai-chan possédé. Les piercing de kaito étaient rangé par type et par couleur. Kaito ,comme type de piercing,à les deux lobes d'oreille percé ainsi qu'un labret et un snake bites pour les lèvres. Shiruba choisit pour les oreilles deux anneaux noir et pour les lèvres ,deux anneaux et un clou rouge viendront les orné. Kaito remercia shiruba et repartis dans sa chambre. Shiruba regarda son portable, il n'était que 7h47 et les cours des premier jours ne commençait qu'a 9h00. Vu que l'académie n'était qu'a 15-20 minutes en voiture, shiruba et kaito avait aisément le temps de se préparé le matin.**

 **~laps de temps~**

 **Shiruba et kaito étaient assis dans la voitures de leur parent et discuté avec leur mère de leurs uniformes et d'autres choses. Toga qui conduisé la voiture donnait son avis de temps en temps. Arrivé devant l'académie vers 8h48, la petite famille rentra dans la salle d'auditorium avec d'autre famille qui accompagnés eux aussi leurs adolescents. Notre petite famille préféré s'installa aux quatrième rand de la salle prés d'une famille entièrement composé de blond. La famille était assis de cet façon; toga-shiruba-kaito-kaien. Kaito,qui laissait son regard vagabondé dans la salle, croisa un regard quelque peu familier. Il tapota légèrement l'épaule de shiruba pour obtenir son attention de celui-ci. Apres l'avoir obtenu, il chuchota à shiruba de regardé discrètement devant eux. Shiruba regarda tranquillement devant lui et déglutît légèrement. Shiruba demanda a kaito de regardé la photo des mec qui les observé hier.**

 **° Par les couille du père Noël! grogna kaito sous son souffle.°**

 **Sur la photo, l'homme qui les observait était aussi un professeur de l'académie.**

 **°Par le string de mambo le lapin de pâque! qu'il n'en ais pas d'autre!pensa kaito en regardant de gauche à droit, Légèrement paniqué.°**

 **°le karma est une salope. Pensa shiruba en trifouillant sa tresse.°**

 **«bonjour très chère parents et futurs élèves, bienvenu a l'académie Cross...»**

 **à suivre...**

 **P.S la chanson du début était territorial pissings de Nirvana.**


	4. chapitre1 n3

Shiruba décrocha du discourt surement répétitif du dirlo,quand il vit les tète désintéressé/ennuyé/absent des anciens élèves. Il sortit son portable discrètement et commença une partie de Candy crush saga. kaito, complètement blasé pars le discours soporifique du directeur, lisait tranquillement un livres. Après que le directeur termina son discours, les professeurs principale commencèrent à appelais leurs classes. trois professeur et leurs classes furent formés, puis le quatrième professeur monta sur scène et deviné qui était le dit professeur, c'était l'un des stalker qui les observait hier. kaito et shiruba déglutirent légèrement quand les yeux froid et tranchant du professeur examina la salle.

"je suis le professeur de littérature et de philosophie, rido. se présenta-t-il."

Le professeur sortit une feuille de sa poches et commença a appelé sa classe.

"Kain Akatsuki"

Le jeune homme se leva dans la première rangé, salua son professeur et partit en direction de sa salle de cour.

"Aido Hanabusa"

Le jeune homme se leva, un sourire style colgate au lèvres,. On entendit des "kyaaaa,il est trop beauuuuu!"ou "idol-sama" poussé par des omegas et des bêtas. kaito grimaça de dégoût, les alpha comme aido, lui donné de l'urticaire.

"Kaito et shiruba croix"

kaito se leva en grommelant suivi par shiruba , après avoir salué leurs parents, ils partirent en direction de leur classe. Arrivé dans la salle, les deux cross allèrent s'asseoir aux troisième rand. ils attendirent ensuite le reste de la classe. le reste de la classe arriva 1 par 1. 3 minutes plus tard deux personne entrèrent dans la classe un garçon brun,kaname kuran.

et une fille que shiruba et kaito reconnurent immédiatement.

" maria! comment ça va, depuis le temps? salua shiruba en la prenant dans ces bras."

"je vais très bien et toi? Repondit maria."

"hey! ta laissé poussé tes cheveux?! on dirait shiruba mais version fille! plaisanta kaito."

les trois oméga commencèrent a ce raconté leurs vie a chacun. donc ils ne virent pas le reste de la classe les regardé discrètement . ils ne virent pas les derniers élèves rentré dans la classe. ils étaient quatre, 2 filles et 2 garçon, tout ce alpha.

Par contre, les trois oméga entendirent la porte de la classe se fermé brusquement. toute la classe se leva et salua leurs professeur. Les cours pouvait commencé.

"laps de temps"

La cloche sonna annonçant la fin des cours pour la journée. les cross invitèrent maria a passé la nuit chez eux, celle-ci accepta. alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers ,shiruba sentit quelqu'un le poussait par derrière et se vit chuté sous les cries alarmés de maria et de kaito qui avait essayé de le rattrapé,en vain.

à suivre...


	5. chapitre1 n4

Shiruba ferma les yeux, se préparant à la douleur de l'impact aller crée. alors que shiruba était sur le point de se fracasser le crane, quelqu'un se jeta en bat des escaliers et rattrapa l'argenté en mode princesse. Celui -ci ouvrit ses jolie prunelles et fixa son sauveur...qui n'était q'autre senri shiki, un alpha de sa classe. Shiruba le regarda fixement,encore choqué par sa presque chute douloureuse. Quand il reprit de son petit choc, shiruba rougit légèrement. celui-ci venait de se rendre compte que l'alpha le tenait toujours en mode princesse et qu'il le tenait très prés de son torse. Shiruba bégaya de petit remerciement et demanda timidement si il pouvait le déposé à terre. l'alpha lui sourit tranquillement et le posa délicatement sur ces pieds. shiruba remerciât encore l'alpha et repartit avec kaito et maria, qui l'obligèrent de passé a l'infirmerie. Senri, quand a lui, regarda le trio partir vers l'infirmerie .puis son sourire laissa place a une figure ravagé par la colère. l'alpha qui passé ,par hasard, devant l'escalier avait vue toute la scène et savait que la chute de shiruba était intentionnelle, mais surtout il savait qui était l'auteure de cet chute. Senri sortit son portable et composa un numéro. Il attendit que la personne daigne a répondre.

°début de l'appel téléphonique°

S: allo? kaname?

K: oui?

S:notre oméga s'est fait attaqué.

K:...

S: par yuki kureji

k:...

S: j'espère que tu lui fera comprendre que si elle touche encore une fois notre oméga...sa vie sera en danger,puisque j'avertirai personnellement rido de ses actes contre shiruba. est ce que j'ai était assez clair, kaname?

K: je me charge de cet folle! hors de question que cet espèce de... traîné blesse shiruba!

°fin de l'appel°

Senri raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Il partit dans le parking de l'école ou les autre alpha de sa classe l'attendait. puis ils partirent vers leur maison, car ils habitaient tout ensemble dans un énorme manoir appartenant a rido kuran. Senri discuta avec les autres de l'accident de shiruba. Immédiatement les autres s'inquiétèrent pour la sécurité des trois oméga. d'un commun accord, ils partirent discuté du problème avec rido. celui- ci se trouvé dans son bureau avec une futur élève de sa classe, sara shirubuki.

Rido allé commencé a parlé quand la porte s'ouvrit sur kaname et le reste de la classe. il nu pas le temps de les engueulé car il fut assaillit par des cris de toute la classe. Il se leva de son fauteuil en frappant du poing son bureau et hurla un retentissant "TOUT L'MONDE DEHORS! SAUF KANAME ET SENRI!". Apres que le reste de la classe et shirubuki(elle a été accepté dans la classe) partirent dans le salon , kaname et senri réexpliquèrent le problème "yuki la folle" a rido. celui-ci réfléchit a une solution permanente,car malheureusement ce n'était pas la premier fois que cet petite traîné s'en prenait aux oméga de l'établissement. le problème est qui n'y avait jamais de preuve contre elle. mais cet petite garce avait clairement dépassé sa limite quand elle s'en est pris aux oméga de SA classe. NON yuki kureji vivré ces dernier mois au sein de cet établissement. rido s'en fit la promesse personnel.

à suivre...


	6. je suis desolé

Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre ou donné de nouvel sur fanfiction ou wattpad, je suis desolé pour ça. j'ai actuellement beaucoup de problèmes lié a ma santé et le traitement est très lourd à supporté.

si une personne est intéressé à adopter mes histoires, veuillez me contacte par message.

merci de m'avoir suivi, moi et mes histoires.

hekamiel/minilord


End file.
